


To Keep a Secret

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt walks in on Reiner changing in the locker room and discovers his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep a Secret

Staying late after school hours was always a peculiar thing. The absence of obnoxious conversations and the lack of bodies shoving past each other to get to class in time. Reiner was so used to it all, having it be routine day by day. It was the same in the locker room. Reiner expects shouting and the slams of lockers and a room full of rowdy teenage boys, but instead he's met with silence. 

It was also different getting changed _in_ the locker room. He strictly changed in a bathroom stall, not among all the closed lockers and benches. So it was much easier to get undressed out here rather than in a cramped bathroom stall with his elbows knocking against the sides and his clothes falling onto unwashed floor. It was a reprieve.

Reiner had stayed behind to run the track and do his own thing. It wasn't uncommon. He typically came every day he could. The coach allowed it, so it wasn't like he was trespassing or anything. A benefit to coming to the school later was that no one would bother you. So Reiner could undress in peace.

There was a distant sound of water dripping, most likely emitting from the showers. Reiner's thoughts are too deep for him to acknowledge it. Golden eyes fixed down, he distantly watches himself undress. He steps out of his shorts. The cool air of the locker room meets his muscular thighs. It's really cold, so he hurries to tug off his shirt, revealing his six pack and broad chest and shoulders. Sighing, he adjusts the slightly haphazard cherry patterned bra around his chest. He smooths the soft fabric out over his pectorals and unwinds a twisted bra strap. 

Reiner reaches down to slide his fingers under the elastic of the panties, tugging out the fabric that was slipping in between his buttocks. Damn it, this pair was tight on him. He runs his thumbs under the waistband, looking down to see a red indentation around his hips. Definitely too tight. Did he order the wrong size by mistake? 

The loud creak and bang of the door opening throws him out of his thoughts. Without thinking, he jerkily turns around as he pointlessly slaps his hands over his chest, as if that would conceal his secret entirely. Rather than maybe hide or something else that would do better to avoid a crisis, he just stands there with his hands flat over the cherry bra, eyes wide. He stares over at a tall, tan boy that was staring right back.

Mouth falling open wordlessly, Reiner tries to think of an explanation. Fuck.

The boy's gaze drops to his body, eyes visibly widening when he sees the tight cherry panties around Reiner's hips. The fabric was a little constricting in the front (Reiner definitely ordered the wrong size) so it outlined Reiner's rather private bits. The boy sputters and knocks back into the door. 

“I-I'm sorry!” He squeaks and then turns to yank the door open and dash right back out. Reiner's heart beats rapidly in his chest, his face burning with his humiliation. A string of curse words roll through his thoughts as he hurriedly turns and grabs his clothes. He begins to yank it all on, stumbling a bit and nearly tripping.

While he's grabbing his bag and slamming the locker door shut, he finally realizes that must have been the other boy he saw on the track. Now that he thinks about it, he does look awfully familiar. Was he on the track team? Because he swears he saw that tall-ass dude in the locker room before. In fact, Reiner recalls seeing his face in some of his classes...

Shit. 

Reiner darts out of the locker room, bursting out of it in a desperate search to find the kid. He looks far down the hallway and sees him hurriedly striding away, head ducked down. Reiner breaks into a run after him. He winces as the tight elastic of his panties rubs at his raw skin around his thighs and groin. He ignores it though, because it wasn't the biggest problem right now. 

Giraffe boy must have heard his loud footsteps ringing through the hallway, because he whips his head around and even Reiner can see his eyes widen from the distance between them. Then he turns and begins to run himself. Reiner huffs both in annoyance and exertion. He pushes himself, putting a strain on the muscle in his legs as he jerks into a sprint.

Loud footsteps carry, and it's nearly boisterous enough to cover Reiner's yells.

“Hey! Stop already!” He shouts down the hallway. How long was this goddamn hallway anyways? 

His question was answered when the boy meets a dead end of lockers and classrooms. Long legs over here turns around and faces Reiner with his chest heaving and face visibly perspired. Reiner was gasping for air when he slowed down in front of him, looking at Tan Boy with squinting eyes. He was breathing heavily too, wiping off his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

“Holy...shit,” Reiner begins breathlessly, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees, “You run too fast. Are you on..track?” He sucks in a breath and tries to quell his panting. 

“Y-yeah,” the kid replies. Reiner looks up at him. He had dark hair that was parted in three ways, his mesmerizing olive green eyes flicking between Reiner and the floor. He looked more slender than muscular, so Reiner had assumed he did something like track. He has long legs, too. Reiner sighs and stands tall.

“Listen,” he begins, raising a hand outwards, golden eyes fixed on his. The boy tenses up and makes an uncomfortable expression right off the bat. Reiner laughs lightly, shaking his head. He can't believe this is happening.

“I happen to like wearing feminine underwear, 'kay?” Reiner continues, furrowing his brow, giving Tall Boy a hard look. Never thought he would say that aloud. The boy looks anxious. He was shifting foot to foot and rubbing at his arm a lot, eyes darting around.

Reiner clears his throat, earning a brief glance from those wary green eyes. “And I don't think you have any reason to spread this information. Right?” He applies a hard tone to his last word, staring at the other intensely. 

The boy looked very uncomfortable. He nodded stiffly, eyes downcast. Reiner's expression softens. He feels a little guilty now. He should have assumed from the start that he wouldn't say anything. It was apparent in his body language that he was the type of guy to avoid trouble or attention. Reiner sighs and reaches a hand back to rub at his neck.

“Thanks,” Reiner says softly, “I mean, if you're not gonna tell anyone..”

Silence only comes from the other. Reiner worries at his bottom lip, not entirely sure if he should say anything more. The silence drags on. Reiner lifts his eyes up to the taller boy. He was still looking down. Reiner gives a light smile before speaking once more.

“I'm Reiner.”

That gets the boy to look up at him, gazing back into his eyes. Tall Boy smiles softly. Reiner's heart jumps. Whoa, that was cute. He blinks a few times, recovering.

“I know,” Cutie says, blushing a little. “I'm Bertholdt.”

Reiner grins. He stares into Bertholdt's pretty olive green eyes. Bertholdt still looks nervous, but not uncomfortable. He still has that soft smile on his lips.

“Well,” Reiner begins, laughing a little, “Didn't expect someone to figure out my secret today, much less someone on track..” It was a lame attempt at lightening the mood.

Bertholdt blushes darker, Reiner thinking it was cute, and nods. He seemed unsure of what to say.

Reiner smiles and reaches out to pat him on the arm, saying, “I'll catch you later then, Bertholdt.” Bertholdt tenses up and flicks his gaze back and forth between Reiner's honey eyes and the floor again. He licks his lips and nods, giving a tight smile. Reiner turns and begins to walk away. 

A moment passes before he hears another pair of footsteps following after him. Glancing past his shoulder, he sees Bertholdt walking behind him a few feet away, head ducked down and hands fidgeting in front of himself. Reiner laughs, earning a raised glance from Bertholdt.

Reiner stops walking and waits for him to catch up before stepping in sync with him. Bertholdt's shoulders tense up. 

“Forgot we're going in the same direction,” Reiner says with amusement.

“Y-yeah,” Bertholdt replies with nervousness.

Reiner peeks at him, asking, “Don't we have classes together?”

Bertholdt looks at him. He nods.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com
> 
> The bra and panties Reiner wore: https://xdress.com/product/view/cherry-picking-bra-z748


End file.
